In recent years, a navigation device for, with the use of map information, displaying a map image of the vicinity of the position of a vehicle in an in-vehicle display, and for, when a destination is set, searching for a route from the current position to the destination and then guiding the vehicle to the destination along the route searched for, is widely used. Specifically, the navigation device displays the route searched for in a color different from those of other roads, or displays the route searched for, increasing the widths of its roads in the display. Consequently, the user can distinguish the route searched for from other roads. Further, when the vehicle reaches a predetermined distance away from a guide target intersection, such as an intersection at which it is necessary to turn, a guide map (e.g., a close-up of the intersection) of the guide target intersection is displayed. As a result, the user can comprehend the direction for the vehicle to travel from the guide target intersection on the route.
Further, it is disclosed that it is possible, as desired by the user, to select guide image display (a photographed guide) for guiding the vehicle to the destination by superimposing a guide figure (a figure such as an arrow, etc., indicating the direction for the vehicle to travel from the guide target intersection) on a photographed image showing the view outside the vehicle, captured by a vehicle-mounted camera, or guide image display (a map guide) using map information (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-63572